Complete Opposites
by Peebles67
Summary: "I really like both of them. Why can't they really like each other?"


"The door will open if it hears a good song!" Finn exclaimed. "Jake, play your viola. Finn, beat box. And B-MO, I'll use you!" Said Princess Bubblegum. She tugged her hair while she tried to find the perfect beat. "Okay, go, Marceline!" She shouted. Marceline began to sing. "La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground, la da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound," she began. Finn awkwardly smiled at Marceline. Marceline eyed Bubblegum, who clearly disliked her music. "I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face, I'm gonna-" Bubblegum was clearly mad. "Marceline, that's too distasteful!" She shouted. "Oh, you don't like that?" Marceline said. "Or do you just not like ME?!" She screamed.

She began to sing. (Im just your problem starts to play)A tear streamed down Marceline's face. She started to run away. "Wait, Marceline!" Finn screamed desperately. But it was too late. She was gone. Princess Bubblegum's usual pink face was bright red. Out of embarrassment or anger? Finn and Jake couldn't tell. She was trembling as B-MO tried to keep his distance from her. 5 minutes of silence passed, and then she finally stood up. Finn and Jake waited for her to say something. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and shook her head. She silently and slowly walked away, kicking small rocks with her sneakers.

"That was bunk, man." Finn said rubbing his head as if he had a headache. "Totally bunk." Jake replied. For a minute they just stood facing the door, staring at it, wondering what treasures it held. Then Finn said, "Man, why do they hate each other?" He sighed and sat down, still rubbing his head. "I don't know man, maybe because they are complete opposites?" Finn shook his head. "I really like both of them, why can't they really like each other?" Finn mumbled. "Okay, they aren't COMPLETE opposites, I guess." Jake said. "I mean, they're both pretty hot." "Jake, what the flip?!" Finn said. "Sorry, man." Jake said. Finn started to pace around the area, kicking little pink chips of bubblegum that fell from Princess Bubblegum's hair when she pulled it. Then, he picked up dried black blood, which was Marceline's tears. He examined the bubblegum chips. Then the blood. He shouted so loud that Jake nearly got blew away when he did. "I'VE GOT IT!" He screamed. "Jake, take me to Bubblegum's lab!" "Okay, buddy!" Jake said. He always loved Bubblegum's lab because she was always making new flavors of ice cream, which was stored in her refrigerator.

One minute later, they were there. He put Marceline's teardrop into a beaker and Bubblegum's hair in another. He ripped out two pieces of his hair. He put one strand into one beaker. The other strand in another. He combined his hair and Bubblegum's hair together. A strange swamp green smoke oozed out, making both him and Jake cough. He then added his hair and Marceline's blood together. A deep red, sweet smelling smoke blossomed out, and reminded Finn and Jake of their mother's cherry perfume. Finally, he added Bubblegum's hair and Marceline's blood together. A purple fume emerged out, making Finn gag. It smelled like Lumpy Space Princess's thick, cheap perfume she got at Lump-Mart. He ran out the door, stuffing the three beakers in his ratty backpack. "Wait up, bro!" Jake shouted. He had never seen Finn run this fast before. And something told him that Finn never would again.

Finn grabbed the door knob of Marceline's door, but Jake stopped him. "Dude! This is dangerous! We shouldn't be at the forest of darkness at midnight!" He screamed. "I…don't…care!.." A group of zombies surrounded them, making them both bleed badly. Finn nearly got dragged away, but he ran back to the porch. Finn struggled with the door, for Jake's giant hand was strong. He managed to rip Jake's hand of the door. He ran inside and fell with a thump. "Finn?!" Marceline said, surprised. "What are you-" She started. Finn looked up at her and gave her the beaker with his hair and her blood in it. No words were needed. She suddenly saw it and gasped. She threw down the beaker, breaking it. The image her and Finn saw emerged from the broken, sweet smelling beaker. A handsome man and a beautiful lady were kissing. Not just dating kissing though. Marriage. Marceline watched as the guy said, "Marceline and Finn are now married." She then broke the beaker with her blood and princess Bubblegum's hair in it. Nothing came out. No future. Nothing but a bittersweet smell. She started to cry. She fell on the floor. "I-i-I try s-s-so ha-hard.." She hiccupped, wailing. "I-i-I jus-jus-just c-can't!"

Finn got a tissue and wiped away her tears. She just looked at him. Then she reached in for a kiss. "F-f-f-finn…" She hiccupped. "yeah?" he said. "L-l-look behi-beh-behind y-you!" She said. Bubblegum was standing at the door, feeling guilty. She blushed and walked up to Marceline. "W-w-what a-are yo-you goi-going to do, p-punch me?" Marceline snapped. Bubblegum hugged her. Marceline was blushing insanely now. "I'm so sorry, Marceline." She said. She then turned to Finn. "Stop using my lab without permission, okay guys?!" she said. "I'm down to 3 globs of goober garnish ice cream already!" Jake giggled. "Thems are real good." "Listen, let's go try to find that treasure, sounds like a lot of fun." So they all started walking. Marceline just felt good she could be friends with Bubblegum. And Finn just felt good that he could be with Marceline.

**THE END**


End file.
